


Botched Date

by MannerismOdd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: You go on a date with Lucio and meet one of his 'fans' on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I felt like I needed to atone for my last angsty Lucio fic. I needed to make this baby happy.

You appraised yourself in the mirror, trying to decide if you needed to change any aspect of your appearance. You were going on a date with Lucio, the ‘Brazilian Songbird’ according to your friends. They were obviously big fans.

You felt like you had really lucked out when Lucio had asked you out after a mission - after all, he _was_ a famous singer. He could’ve gone out with anybody.

Finally, you decided that you couldn’t do much more to make you look any better. You had gone all out. You didn’t want Lucio seeing you, the regretting his decision.

A light knock sounded from your front door. You jumped jumped at the sound.

_Is it already seven?_ you thought as you made your way to the door. You had spent so much time worrying that you had lost track of the time.

The door opened to a smiling Lucio in a light gray hoodie and blue jeans.

_How in the world did Lucio always manage to look so perfect?_

“Hey there, (Y/N)!” Lucio said, beaming. “You ready to go?”

You squeaked out an affirmation. Why were you so nervous? He was still the guy you worked with - right? He wouldn’t act any different out in the world than he did in Overwatch.

“Awesome! I was wondering if you’d be fine if we went to one of my favorite restaurants.” Lucio grimaced, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “That makes me sound like a jerk, doesn’t it?”

“No, no!” you exclaimed, shaking your head. “That’s completely fine.”

***

The two of you were seated in a booth, waiting for your food.

Suddenly, Lucio let out a relieved sigh.

You glanced at him, curious. “What’s up?”

He chuckled. “I’m just glad we haven’t been waylaid by anybody.”

There it was. The reminder that you weren’t actually good enough for him. The reminder that you were just pretending to be a real prospect for him.

“Yeah,” you agreed, throat tightening. 

_Stop it,_  you told yourself angrily. _You are overreacting_.

“So,” Lucio finally said after a long silence, “go on any cool missions since I’ve been out?”

“Uh, no, not really. Winston actually kinda keeps us on a similar schedule.” Of which you were quite grateful for. You suspected that Winston knew you were head-over-heels in love with Lucio, but hey, you weren’t going to argue.

“Really?” he laughed. “I never noticed. That’s so weird!”

You smiled, looking down at your hands. Lucio was like a ray of sunshine that had taken human form. He was so pure, and you _loved_  it.

You opened your mouth to say something when somebody else overrode you.

“Oh my goodness, are you Lucio Correia dos Santos?” a shrill voice exclaimed.

Lucio paled, flashing you a slightly panicked look. However, when he spoke, he sounded cool and collected.

“No,” he lied with ease. “I’m not. I’ve been told that I look like him though.”

You looked up to see a tall, thin girl with long, straight brown hair. She didn’t look convinced, but she left the two of you alone.

As soon as you thought she was out of earshot, you turned excitedly to Lucio. “Did you just _lie_  to that girl, Lucio?” you asked quietly, with suppressed glee.

He hissed at you to be quiet, casting suspicious glances around the room. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to you.

“Yeah.” He sounded guilty. “Normally I wouldn’t do that, but I _really_  don’t want to ruin this date.”

A warm blush spread over your cheeks. “Well, that’s flattering. I never thought I was so important to you,” you teased. You were finally getting comfortable with him, bantering as you normally did when you were on missions.

Lucio looked like he was about to say something when, once again, the two of you were interrupted.

“Excuse me, but you _are_  Lucio.” It was the same girl. She looked triumphant. “You were just lying to me so you could talk things over with your manager, right?”

You felt your anger boil, but you held yourself back. _Did she really just have to do that?_

Lucio blinked up at her, faking a confused look. “I’m sorry?”

She smirked, throwing you a snotty look. “Well, _they’re_  not exactly the type that you’d go on a date with. I’m right, aren’t I? There’s no other explanation after all.”

You stiffened, feeling all the blood run from your face. She may not have known, but she was attacking all of your self-confidence that you had built up. Were you really that ugly?

“What are you talking about?” Now Lucio was getting mad. It scared you - you had never seen him so angry. “You’re interrupting us. Please leave us alone.”

The girl looked back at me, then leaned forward towards Lucio conspiratorially. “Are you just saying that so you can keep your bed warm tonight? Don’t worry honey, you can get so much more _here_.” She gestured towards herself.

Each word she said felt like an arrow piercing your skin. You couldn’t take it anymore - if you stayed here any longer, you’d burst into tears.

“I-if you’ll excuse me,” you murmured in a broken voice. You quickly got up and ran from the restaurant. 

You sucked in deep breaths of the cool night air. You stopped trying to fight back the tears. They ran down your cheeks in warm rivulets. 

_Stupid stupid stupid._

You were overreacting and you knew it, but all of her arguments had hit too close to home for you. Even though the logical side of your brain said that Lucio wasn’t that shallow, you couldn’t help doubting it. As you had seen earlier, Lucio was pretty good at lying. What if he was lying to you?

You collapsed to the ground as your tears became loud, excruciating sobs.

Nearby, you heard the doors bang open, but you didn’t look up. You were too swamped in your self-pity. You did, however, try to quiet your sobs. 

“(Y/N)!” Lucio cried desperately. “(Y/N), where are you?!”

In the silent moments afterwards, Lucio could hear the quiet sounds of a crying person. 

He turned to you, dark brown eyes wide with worry. 

“(Y/N),” he said comfortingly, “(Y/N), are you alright?”

You tried to take a deep breath in, tried to calm yourself. “N-no, not really.” You punctuated this with a watery laugh. “Al-although you can probably t-tell that, huh?”

Lucio lifted your chin so he could see your face. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). Normally my fans aren’t like that.” He paused as, once again, that foreign, angry expression filled his face. “I don’t consider people like that my fans. And she was wrong - you are much better than her.”

You sniffled, looking down at the ground. “I knew that you didn’t think that way about me,” you began quietly, “but I guess I also didn’t know.” You frowned tilting your head. “Does that make sense?”

Lucio sat down next you so he could properly hug you. “Emotion doesn’t really make sense,” he whispered into your hair. “That’s why people draw and write and -” he chuckled - “make music. So they can try to understand it.” He took your face into his hands, meeting your eyes. “But I need you to know - _for certain_  - that I would never think like that _bitch_.”

You were taken aback. “Did you just swear?”

Lucio laughed again. “Perfect descriptor for her, don’t you agree?”

“Yeah,” you giggled.

His mirth faded as he looked at you. “Do you believe me?” he asked gently.

You nodded.

“Good.” 

He leaned in and gave you a kiss.


End file.
